Vanissa's Tale
by GharrahGirl
Summary: This story, while lamely named, is the story of Vanissa LeStrange, daughter of the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange. What if Bellatrix had a daughter? What if she turned her back on the Dark Lord for this daughter? What will life be like for this girl that looks so like her hated mother? Find out as she joins the students of Hogwarts. This is her story.
1. The Story Begins

**So, I've temporarily lost inspiration for my other Harry Potter fic, "Snape's Girl". I've been working on this one lately, and I'm actually liking it. It's flowing nicely in my mind. I've always wondered if Bellatrix was always as crazy as she was... You can't be born ****_that_**** bad, right? Well, I don't think so. You may. Difference in opinion, you know. It happens a lot... Okay, getting off track. I also like the idea of Bellatrix's daughter. Imagine the way she'll be treated. Imagine the prejudice she will face because of her mother... I can, and I'm perfectly happy to make it a story! So... Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter besides my own character and her back-story. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Now that that's over, let's get started, shall we? Good. Happy Reading, Fanfic lovers!**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BELLATRIX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

In the dark of the night, a shadow can be seen moving, a young woman hidden under a dark cloak and clutching an infant to her chest. She constantly looks around, her wand ready in her hand. She approaches her house, and to everyone else, she disappears from sight completely. In reality, she's disappeared behind protective wards. The woman in question, unknown by those who may have seen her tonight, is Bellatrix LeStrange, and she is carrying her daughter of just under one year, Vanissa.  
Bellatrix walks into her home, finally at ease. Behind the wards around her house, she feels somewhat safe. At least she'll be warned if anyone breaks them. She instantly goes to her daughter's room and lays her down to sleep. Poor child is exhausted from the night's activities.

For, you see, Bellatrix LeStrange just got home from a meeting with the Order of the Pheonix. I know many would not believe this, but it is true. Bellatrix had a change of heart after her daughter was born. When she was a Death Eater, she was madly in love with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was married, yes, but she didn't care. She felt nothing for her husband. SO madly in love she was that she let You-Know-Who use her as he wished. This all changed when she found out she was in fact pregnant.  
The night after finding out, she fled from her home in the cover of darkness and went to the only person she knew could protect her; Albus Dumbledore. She fled to the school grounds and up to his office. She burst through the door and collapsed to her knees. Albus stood, his wand ready, but his stance relaxed. She looked up at him and begged his forgiveness and protection. When he'd gotten her calm enough, she told him of her pregnancy and admitted who the father had to be. Although weary, Dumbledore took her into his protection and the Order.

At first, naturally, the Order members didn't trust her and were weary of her presence in the meetings. Bellatrix understood, but oh how it hurt her. Although, what hurt her isn't what you expect. What hurt young Bellatrix wasn't the cold glares nor evident distrust. No, what hurt her was the realization that it was her own fault. She had done this. Now, there she was, nineteen, pregnant, and utterly alone.

That went on for a few months, until the day came that she could not hide her pregnancy. At that point, someone finally reached out to her; Lily Potter. The woman, pregnant herself at the time, pitied the girl and reached out to her, welcomed her. James was quick to back his wife up and welcome the girl, as well. That was the beginning of her true transition. That was the beginning of her membership to the Order. Slowly, the Order members welcomed her and began to trust her. The last to do so was her very own cousin, Sirius Black. He'd known her all her life, and he knew her to be a wicked, heartless woman with no care for anybody but her precious Dark Lord. With time, though, his mind changed.

For, you see, she had changed. He came to realize that, but didn't welcome her until she came home with a newborn daughter, barely a week after Lily had her son, Harry. Bellatrix brought the daughter and revealed her name to the Order members. Her name was Vanissa, named in part for her sister. She approached Sirius first and handed her daughter to him. When he looked at that child, that innocent baby girl that, even so young, looked so like her mother, he finally forgave Bellatrix. From then on, they got to have the relationship they'd not been able to have in the past due to her wickedness, her own cruelty. As surprised as she was, she realized that she regretted not having that relationship earlier in life. From that day forward, Vanissa was a regular at the meetings, and she'd be put beside young Harry to play while they discussed possible plans of action. Of course, the Potters no longer attend the meetings. They are in hiding, for the Dark Lord is looking for them. Only their Secret Keeper knows where they are. Only Sirius, and he'd protect that secret with his life.

Now, just under a year later, here she is coming home from yet another Order meeting. She'd had to move to a safe house during a meeting of the Dark Lord's to escape, and she resides in the same house now. Although greatly lessened, her fear is constant. She fears the day she know will come eventually; the day the Dark Lord comes for her. He does not know of Vanissa, and Bellatrix hopes to keep it that way. She takes one last look at her sleeping daughter before walking from the room and to the hidden room in the home. It is protected, the door hidden from view to all but those who know where it is. Only Albus and her know where it is. For, she must keep the contents secret and safe.  
If one were to stumble upon the room, they'd find that every wall is lined with hundreds of vials containing swirling mass-less silver. For, in each of those vials is a memory. None of the Order meetings, no, but memories of her daughter. Her first cry, the first time she opened her eyes, her first laugh, her first smile... Every single important memory of her daughter is stored in those vials. A single pensive stands in the middle on a stand. Daily, she comes in and brings out another memory of her daughter. She wants her daughter to always have these. She knows that she will not be with her long. No, the Dark Lord is after her. He will find her. It's only a matter of time. She looks around before setting her wand against her temple, shutting her eyes.

The horribly loud blast of splintering wood interrupts her, and she rushes from the room and shuts the door to put the room in hiding once more. She tucks the vial into her chest for hiding. She will have one last memory to give before she dies, and she will give it. Her daughter must know what happened to her mother.

She stands silently, her wand ready, as the Dark Lord enters the room, his cloak covering his face and his wand pointing straight at her.

"Put the wand down. Do not be a fool, Bellatrix."

His cold voice sends chills down her spine, and she lowers her wand slowly, tucking it into her robe. She watches him closely, staying silent as he lowers his wand. He does not stow it away, no he is still ready to use it. He has just lowered it.

"You have not been to a meeting for near a year, Bellatrix. There are rumors..."

"I am sorry, My Lord. I have been busy."

"Busy... With the Order, no doubt."

"The Order? I haven't-"

"Do not lie to me, Bellatrix. Rodulphus has seen you meeting with your blood traitor cousin, Sirius Black. You have turned your back on me."

"My Lord, I had to. I had to."

He raises his wand, and she flinches. Moments before he casts the Killing Curse, he hears a sound. He hears the sound of a child crying. He lowers her wand, his head slowly turning toward the shut door. Bellatrix's eyes snap between him and the door before she moves slowly between it and him.

"Move aside, Bellatrix."

"My Lord... Please..."

"Move aside."

Her eyes burn as she moves to the side. He walks past her silently, the door opening in front of him. She follows him in, watching in fear as he approaches Vanissa's crib. He watches her silently before picking her up. The infant, sensing the danger of the man, squirms and cries to get free of him. Bellatrix takes a step toward them, stopping when his head snaps up to face her.

"A daughter."

"Please... Give her to me," Bellatrix begs, her voice breaking.

"It would seem that she is the reason for your sudden betrayal, Bellatrix. Why hand her over and continue to let her motivate you to fight against me when I can kill her now and eliminate that."

"No!"

She takes another step as he presses his wand against the infant's temple. She looks up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Please, My Lord. I will go with you. Just.. Just leave her here. Leave her alone. I'll go with you. I won't turn against you again. I promise. Just... Please."

He chuckles darkly and holds the child out. She hesitates before pulling Vanissa quickly from his grasp, holding her to her as she attempts to calm her. All that time, Bellatrix never took her eyes off of the Dark Lord.

"Come. Leave her."

"A moment? Just one last goodbye. I just want to lay her back down to sleep."

He leaves the room silently, and she takes that as permission. She slowly goes to the crib, her back facing the Dark Lord. She sets her daughter down and cautiously gets the vial and her wand out. She looks down at her daughter silently.

"Vanissa, Mommy loves you so much. She's doing this to protect you. Vanissa, when you see this... Please, forgive me. I have to keep you alive. I have to go with him. I have no choice. Vanissa, I will always love you. Never forget that."

She kisses Vanissa's temple before pulling that last memory from her mind and putting it in the vial. Bellatrix sets it next to her under the blanket and stows her wand back into her robes before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

She looks up to see the Dark Lord standing silently. She approaches him slowly, looking down as his intense gaze falls on her.

"Do not think your betrayal will go unpunished, Bellatrix. Be grateful I spared your life. Now, come."

He starts to walk out, his cloak making it seem more as if he's moving without walking. Bellatrix takes one last look at her daughter's bedroom before walking out of the house. As the Dark Lord grabs her arm to apparate, she pulls hers out and points it at the house.

_"Morsmordre!"_

Green light explodes from her wand, turning to misty glowing cloud and flying above the house. A skull with a snake coming from the mouth forms from the clouds. The Dark Mark. Albus will come for Vanissa. Only he can protect her. Only he can keep her hidden, keep her safe. The thing that even she could not do.

* * *

**And there we have it, Folks! The end of the beginning of Vanissa's story. For all those wondering of her full name, as I'm not too sure I post it later on, it is Vanissa Bell LeStrange. Vanissa... The nissa part is named for her aunt Narcissa. Her middle name, of course, is after her mother. And, it's pretty obvious why her last name is what it is. Now, next chapter... What will Albus find when he gets there? What will he do with the infant Vanissa? Who can she safely stay with? Stay tuned, good readers, for all these answers will be discovered in the second chapter of Vanissa's Tale!**

**Thank you for reading, and I desperately hope for reviews. They always help when I'm sucking badly and don't realize it. Or when I'm doing rather well and think I'm not. Anyway, leave any type of review you'd like; Funny, rude, criticizing, praising (preferred :P), goofy, stupid, or even suggestive! Anything goes here, my friends!**

**~GharrahGirl**


	2. Living Arrangements?

**Alright, I've seen the 61 views and the review, and I feel so so so so bad about my total disappearance for the last... what is it, like three months or so? So, as an apology, I'm going to post the second chapter early. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except Vanissa and her back-story, as well as some added scenes and character changes. (You'll see later ;D) Thank you, Fanfiction, for forcing me to admit that! X(**

**Anyway, the time has come to see the outcome of the young infant Vanissa.**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALBUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Now, we turn our gaze on a one Albus Dumbledore. To anyone who knows him, they will tell you of his wisdom and power. They will speak of his unending kindness and seemingly infinite knowledge. Albus, you see, is the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a rather old man with hair and a beard long enough to pass his belt. He wears half-moon glasses on his crooked nose. He is currently preparing for the Order meeting that is in a few days. He is worried. Both for the Potters and for Bellatrix. The Dark Lord is after them, and they are in grave danger because of it. Bellatrix more than the Potters. Her house is safe, but it has no Secret Keeper. The house is not hidden. It is protected with wards.

The silence of the room is disrupted as Severus Snape walks in, not bothering to knock. Albus looks up calmly, setting his quill down.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure? Lemon drop?" Albus asks, a small smile on his face.

Severus gives him a look of impatience and frustration.  
"Albus, I have never accepted the lemon drops, and I do not intend to now. The Dark Mark was put above Bellatrix LeStrange's house tonight."

Albus stands and walks around his desk, his mood darkened considerably. His worries turn toward Vanissa.

"Then we must waste no time. Come, Severus. We will floo there."

"It is impossible."

"Unless you know the password."

Albus walks to his fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder. The entire fireplace roars up with green flames, which Severus and Albus step into without hesitation. Albus stands straight.

"Safe house of Bellatrix LeStrange. Chocolate frog."

They are whisked away through the floo network, fireplaces passing at rather quick paces. In moments, though, they stop in the fireplace of the safe house of Bellatrix LeStrange. Albus walks out to see the door blasted open. Splinters of wood coat the ground. A quick Homenom Revelio charm shows him that only an infant remains in the house.

"She is gone, Severus. Only young Vanissa remains alive in this house."

They walk silently, wands drawn in case of any entering Death Eaters. As they approach the door, Albus points his wand at it. He fears finding the body of Bellatrix in the bedroom.

_"Alohamora."_

The lock clicks, and the door swings open freely. Inside, there is no body, no sign of Bellatrix. He enters slowly, and Snape stays outside the room. He was never comfortable around infants. He despises the children at the school enough.

Albus approaches the crib and sees Vanissa sleeping, her tiny hand clutching a vial with a memory. Bellatrix's last. He gently takes it and stows it in his robes before picking up Vanissa, who wakes and looks at him with hazy eyes. Her eyes are the only thing that she did not inherit from her mother. No, they are her father's.

He carries her silently from the room, and Severus glances at her. He begins to grow restless. One should not remain in a house marked by the Death Eaters.

"We should leave here quickly, Albus."

"One more thing, Severus."

He goes to the hidden room and opens the door. Severus approaches in curiosity, looking over the hundreds of vials.

"Albus, are those..."

"Memories. Of Vanissa. Bellatrix has long expected Voldemort to find her. She began this the moment Vanissa was born. Hold her for a moment, Severus, while I collect these."

"Albus, I don't-"

"Severus, she is your goddaughter the same as young Draco is your godson."

Albus hands the once again sleeping infant to Severus, who awkwardly holds her in his arms, his face showing his displeasure at the situation. Albus chuckles at the sight before carefully putting every marked vial into a bag charmed to be bigger on the inside. Once finished with that, he pulls the vial from his robe and dates it before putting that in, as well. He closes the bag and stows it in his robes. He turns to Severus, who quickly hands Vanissa back to Albus.

"Bring that pensive with us."

"Why, Albus?"

"It was her mother's. It belongs to her, now."

"What happened here, Albus?"

"I do not know, but I am sure you will at the next meeting with Voldemort. I fear the worst for Bellatrix."

They leave the house silently, flooing back to Albus's office. Once there, Severus sets the pensive down on Albus's desk. He leaves silently, his mind on finding out what happened. Albus, though, turns back to the fireplace and sets Vanissa down beside it. He tosses in more floo powder and sticks his head in.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

The kitchen of Sirius' home appears, and he sees Sirius look over, the fork in his hand dropping. He walks over to the fireplace and kneels in front of it. Albus never risks flooing. Something's happened, and his gut is churning as he looks at Albus through the fire.

"Dumbledore... What's happened?"

"I'm afraid that Bellatrix has been taken by Voldemort."

"Where's Vanissa?"

"Here, with me. She will go to her aunt in the morning."

"With Narcissa? Albus, you know her husband's a Death Eater! After all that Bellatrix did to keep her away from that, you're going to hand her into the middle of the table?"

"I have no other choice, Sirius. Lily and James are in hiding, and they were her godparents. She cannot go to them because we cannot lead the Death Eaters to their hiding place. I want you to inform the others of what's happened."

Sirius nods gravely, and Albus pulls his head from the fireplace. The fire returns to normal, and he look down to see Vanissa chewing on one of his many assortments of silver trinkets. The one in question is an old teapot. She's chewing happily on the handle.

Now, on a broader note, the night only got worse. For, just after midnight, Albus was notified that the Potter's had been found and the house destroyed. Their bodies were lost to the rubble alongside Voldemort's. Only young Harry survived. A lightning shaped scar on his forehead the reminder and proof of his remarkable survival of the Killing Curse. He left Vanissa in the care of the school's house elves to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's. When he returned, he took Vanissa to Narcissa's.  
In the following month, Bellatrix was found and arrested with a small group of Death Eaters for torturing Longbottom's with the Cruciatus Curse until they went insane. They were taken immediately to St. Mungo's, but they are not expected to recover. The group was sent to Azkaban, and he saw her briefly. She was not the same. Voldemort had done something. She was far more wicked than before. He feared her fate was similar to that which she dealt on the Longbottom's. He feared that Voldemort tortured her until she went mad enough to forget her daughter. Mere days after, Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban for blowing up a muggle street, which blew a young Peter Pettigrew to bits. Only a finger was found.

* * *

**And there is what happened to poor baby Vanissa. Aw, the awkwardness of of Snape with a kid, huh? Which is something stupid for me to say considering my other story, lol :P Anyway, so Vanissa's off to the Malfoy Manor. Oh, the tragedy... Welp, that is it for this chapter. What is coming up? Well, what else but the start of Vanissa's Hogwarts year!? Of course, in the next chapter, it's going to switch from this 3rd person, which, FYI, is killing me! Seriously, I ****_never_**** write in 3rd person. Why? I can't get a single, unobstructed view of events from somebody's POV. It'll start in 3rd person, but it'll switch to first person, naturally. Anyway, I'll just be going, now. I promise on my paintings (a thing that's distracted me lately... I've taken up painting on top of sketching, drawing, writing, work, and school {talk about stretching myself thin, eh?}) Anyway, I swear post the next chapter by... How about Wednesday. Yeah, this'll work. I'll post the day I will post the next chapter, that way I can get past this whole abandoning stories thing I've been prone to do lately. **

**Wow... That's like a paragraph in itself... Anyway, let's just end this chapter, lol. Now, I'm hoping you liked it. More to come on Wednesday! **

**Again, I'd like to thank any of you for your patience with me. Not sure I really desreve it, but I'm eternalyl grateful for it. :) Thank you, and good night! Okay, well, it's like 8 in the morning, but it's night to me, lol. Up all night writing and painting when I got a block. Alright, enough talking. Chapter officially over!**

**~GharrahGirl**


	3. Sorting Ceremony

**Okay, and here's chapter 3, as promised! Let's tune into Vanissa's life, shall we? Good, good. :)**

**Disclaimer: Although it's bluntly obvious, I must say that I do not own anything about Harry Potter except for my own character, her backstory, and any added scenes or lines. Thank you!**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

** 10 YEARS LATER**  
** VANISSA**

Malfoy Manor, a large estate to be sure. In the second story window to the left, you will see drawn black curtains. On the other side of those curtains lies a dim room clearly belonging to a girl. The room shows clearly the wealth of the family. A wardrobe lies near the window, and a large bed lies in the middle of the room, a grey canopy shielding the sleeping occupant from view. A desk lies in the far left corner, and books stack high around it. Even more lie on the multiple bookshelves that cover the walls of the room. The room is neat, far neater than you'd expect for a small girl.

The girl in question is eleven year old Vanissa Bell LeStrange. Beyond the canopy we see the girl sleeping. Even in the dim lighting, you can tell her skin is pale. Her hair is black and a mass of wild curls. Her eyes, though shut at the moment, are very dark, surrounded by thick eyelashes. Her face is thin, her cheekbones high. If you were to gaze at a childhood picture of Bellatrix LeStrange, you'd swear you were seeing double. The child, though so young, doesn't like crowds. She prefers her home, her room, where judging eyes and cold stares are no longer pointed at her. Wherever she goes, she faces judgement for her mother's wicked deeds.

The girl, sleeping soundly, is not in peace. Behind her eyes, she sees a cold stare and a face hidden under the darkness of the hood of a cloak. The face, though she doesn't know it, of a killer. She wakes with a start, sitting up as dark eyes filled with terror flit around the bed. She cautiously opens her canopy, looking out into the dim lighting of the room. She gets out of bed slowly and walks to the window, opening the curtains to cast light into the white and grey room.

She pads around her room before dressing for the day and walking downstairs into the kitchen where the Malfoy family is having breakfast. They are all silent, as is usual in the presence of the adults, who have little patience for ruckus.

Lucius Malfoy, the father, works in the Ministry of magic. He is a tall, thin man. He has the same pale skin as Vanissa, though he is of no blood relation to her. He has a pointed face with cold, gray eyes. There is never a smile on his face. His hair is long and pale blonde.

Narcissa Malfoy is the mother of Draco, their only child. Her surname is Black, and she is the sister of Vanissa's mother. She is a thin woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin, too, is pale. She is the more parental parent, fiercely protective of Draco and Vanissa.

Then, there's Draco. He, like Vanissa, is eleven years old. He shares his father's cold grey eyes, though they are much softer when he's with Vanissa. They have grown up together as friends and siblings. He has the same pale, pointed face and pale blonde hair as his father.

Vanissa herself often feels out of place with this family. They all look down on muggle-borns, calling them scum and mudbloods. Vanissa, herself, even though she was brought up in a home as such feels the attitude is unjust. She never says so, though, for fear that they will not approve of her, be disappointed in her. Like Draco, she finds herself wanting praise from Lucius or Narcissa, and like Draco, she doesn't often get it.

She stands silently behind her chair, waiting patiently for one of them to notice. Lucius is the first to notice her. He watches her, setting down his silverware and looking at her expectantly.  
"Yes?"

"Uncle Lucius, I was wondering if... If our Hogwarts letters have come, yet."

He looks at Narcissa, and Vanissa does the same. Narcissa gives her a rare soft smile and hands it to her.

"They arrived a week ago. We've been waiting to tell you. We'll be shopping for your things before the train leaves at eleven."

Vanissa glances at a nearby clock to see that it is seven. She nods and sits down, waiting for her family silently. She doesn't wait long, as Draco, in his excitement, eats quickly. Lucius looks between the two anxious and squirming eleven year olds before standing. They all leave shortly via the floo network.

They makes quick work of getting money from Gringotts and buying the school supplies. The remaining time between the shopping and heading for the platform is marred by Draco's constant whining over not getting a broomstick. First year's aren't allowed. When they're ready to depart on the train, Narcissa sees them off as Lucius begins leaving.  
They both enter the train, and Malfoy quickly sits with two friends he's had; Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. Vanissa, though invited, respectfully denies the request. She doesn't like the way Malfoy is when he's around those two. He's a bully.  
**FIRST PERSON POV**  
** VANISSA**

I walk on down the train, looking into the full compartments as I pass. When I finally come to a slightly empty corridor, I stop outside it, quietly clearing my throat to gain the attention of the two boys surrounded by sweets within. They are both clearly my age.

One is a thin boy just an inch or two taller than her. He has rather messy black hair. He has brilliant green eyes that are partially hidden behind a pair of round glasses held together with scotch tape.

The other is tall, thin, and gangling. He has freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. He has flaming red hair and blue eyes.

"Um, hello. I was hoping you wouldn't mind my company. Everywhre else is full."

The green-eyed boy smiles in greeting.

"Not at all."

I smile slightly and move quite a few pumpkin pasties to sit down beside the black haired boy. The one with orange hair is watching me silently, clearly trying to place who I am. I hope he doesn't. I don't like people recognizing me. It never ends well for me.

"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

I glance at him in slight surprise and catch a glimpse at the scar on his forehead. I quickly look back in his eyes and smile, not wanting to be rude by gawking unceremoniously at his scar. I'm sure he's had a lot of that, and I'm sure he doesn't like it. I wouldn't.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Vanissa. And you?"

"Ron Weasley," he says around a chocolate frog.

I grimace slightly before smiling in greeting.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in, Harry?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know the houses, actually."

"That's just fine. Ron, do you suspect you'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family?"

He looks slightly surprised but shrugs.

"How do you know my family?"

"My uncle talks about you guys a lot."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Ah, so this is where you went off to, Vanissa."

I look up and see Malfoy come in with Vincent and Gregory on either side of him like bodyguards. He looks at Harry.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," he says, looking at Vincent and Gregory.

"Oh," Draco says, seeming to have noticed, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I hear Ron cough slightly to hide a snigger. Uh-oh. Malfoy turns to him, glaring.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. My father told Vanissa and me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Ron glances at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I look away as Malfoy turns back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he says, holding out his hand for Harry to take.  
Harry glances at it before looking back up at him.  
"I think I can tel the who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."  
A pink tinge appears on Draco's cheeks, and he hides his embarrassment behind anger.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit more polite, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Ron and Harry stand up.

"Say that again," Ron says, his face turning the same shade as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you," Draco sneers.

"Unless you get out," Harry says.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

I stand at this point, standing between Draco and Harry. I look at Draco.

"Draco, leave them alone. They weren't bothering you. And there was no need to say that stuff about them."

He glares at me.

"That's rich coming from you, Vanissa. After all, look at who your mum is."  
My eyes burn.

"That's low, Draco. That's really low."

"So's sticking up for Potter against your own cousin."

"I'm not sticking up for anybody! I'm trying to help you, Draco. It's easier to be nice than make enemies before school even starts."

"Right, just like it's easier to be a pushover and cry over every insult you get."

"Not every. Just the ones that actually hurt. Just come on. We'll leave. All of us."

"What, tire of Potter already?"

"No, it's not that. I just want you to stop th-"

I break off as Gregory lets out a horrible yell. I see a rather old looking rat hanging off of his finger, teeth sunk deep into Gregory's knuckle. Draco and Vincent back out of the compartment, and I back toward the window as Gregory starts swinging the rat around and around, howling. When the rat finally flies off, it slams into the window, and Draco, Gregory, and Vincent all leave. I look at the rat as it slides down the window and onto the floor. Ron bends to pick it up by the tail, and a girl appears in the doorway.  
She has a lot of bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She seem a bit like a know-it-all as well as someone who pines after praise.

"What has been going on?"

She looks at all the sweets over the floor before looking at Ron.

"I think he's been knocked out?" Ron says to Harry before looking closer at him, "No... I don't believe it! He's gone back to sleep!"

"And you are?"

I look over to see her looking at me. Her eyes scrunch up, and I can tell she's trying to place my face.

"Vanissa."

I look back at Harry.

"You've met Draco before?"

Harry nods and quickly explains his meeting Draco in Madam Malkins.

"I've heard of his family," Ron says darkly, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

He glances at me before looking at the girl.

"Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better change into your robes. I've been to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron says, scowling, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"Alright... I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

I follow her out as she leaves, setting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed a bit upset by Ron's tone. It's clear that she doesn't necessarily make friends too well and takes things to heart. She reminds me strikingly of me in that category.

"Um, you never told me your name," I say with a slight smile as she turns to face me.

She smiles widely.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, not that I recall. I get that a lot, though."

"Are you sure? I swear I've seen your face before."

"Then, I'm sure you'll know who I am at the sorting ceremony. Everyone will."

She frowns slightly at my tone.

"Is that a bad thing? That everyone will know who you are?"

"For me, it is. My, uh, mother... She wasn't the best woman. Everyone knows her, and everyone thinks I'm just like her. They all think that before they even get to know me. I'll be better off in Slytherin, like my mother and the rest of her family. They're the only ones who won't care. They're the nasty ones, the ones who like people like my mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"I suppose you'll find out eventually. Her name is Bellatrix LeStrange. She's in Azkaban for torturing a family to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly.

"That's where I know you from! I've read a book about Voldemort's reign. It had a lot of pages with pictures of his known followers. It never said she had a daughter, though."

"She, uh, left me when I was a year old. She handed me off to her sister so she could be with You-Know-Who. I never knew her. She was arrested a few months after You-Know-Who was stopped."

"You don't... What is your opinion on muggleborns?"

"I think that anyone who possesses magic has the right to study it, no matter their heritage."

"Then, you're nothing like you mother. If you'd like, I'll be your friend. I won't judge you."

I smile slightly and take her offered hand.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"We'd better get going, I think the train's stopped."

We head out of the train, leaving our luggage as the conductor requested. When we step out, I look around silently, smiling at the castle in the distance.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

I turn and tap her shoulder, pointing out a giant of a man. He's easily twice as tall as a normal man and nearly five times as wide. He has long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hides most of his face. Only his eyes, which glint like black beetles, show. His hands are like trash can lids, and his feet like baby dolphins in the leather boots he wears. He's standing near the docks holding a lantern. Hermione and I approach like the rest of the first years.

"C'mon, follow me! Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We all follow the giant down a steep, narrow path. It's rather dark. Dark trees surround each side fo the path, blocking nearly all light. Everyone is pretty quiet. Hermione and I glance at each other.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man says after a bit, "jus' round the ben here."

Hermione and I round it, and both of our jaws drop slightly. The path opens up in front of us onto the edge of a great black lake. In the distance, I can see a vast castle with many turrets and towers perched on a high mountain. It's windows sparkle in the starry sky. It's beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

The giant points to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermione and I climb into a boat with Ron and Harry. I watch as everyone gets into groups of four into the boats. The giant has a boat to himself.

"Everyone in? Right then... FORWARD!"

The fleet all move off as one, gliding silently across the lake, which is smooth as glass. We're all silent, looking up at the approaching castle.

"Head's down!"

We all bend our heads as the boats carry us through a curtain of ivy that hides a wide opening in the cliff face. We're carried along a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reach a kind of underground harbor. The boats stop, and we all clamber out onto the rocks and pebbles. Hermione and I start forward with the others, but everyone stops as the man shouts out.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cries a short and plump round-faced blonde boy, holding out his hands.

The giant hands him the toad, and we all clamber up a passageway in the rock, following the giant's lamp. The passageway comes out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. Without stopping, we walk up a flight of stone steps and crowd around the huge oak front door. The giant turns and looks over the crowd eleven year olds.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Once seemingly satisfied and sure that we are all here, the man raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door. The door swings open instantly, a witch standing in the doorway. She is tall with black hair pulled back into a bun and beady eyes slightly hidden behind a pair of square glasses. She's wearing emerald-green robes. Her face is stern. She clearly has little patience for trouble. Note to self, do not make this lady mad.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant says, looking us all over.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Ah, so that's the giant's name. Hagrid, huh? Suits him. My attention is brought back to the present as Hermione elbows me in the side. I glance at her before looking in front of me like everyone else is. She has opened the door wide, exposing the very large entrance hall. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches, and the ceiling is too high to really make out what it looks like. A magnificent marble staircase facing us leads to upper floors.

As McGonagall begins to walk on, we all follow. The floor beneath us, I dimly note, is flagged stone. I can hear hundreds of voices coming from a doorway to the right. It's the upper years. It has to be. However, instead of heading into the room, McGonagall leads us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowd in, standing a bit too close for my comfort. Everyone peers around nervously. My stomach is alight with butterflies and twisting with nerves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall says, catching my attention, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Ah, there it is, the separating of everyone into where they fit best.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes linger on the blonde boy's robes before her eyes turn to me. I can see a mixture of uncertainty and pity in her eyes. I see Harry trying to flatten his hair out of the corner of my eye. I smile slightly. Judging by it's appearance, it's not possible.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall says, catching my attention once more, "Please wait quietly."

She leaves, and my nerves double. I look at Hermione.

"Hermione, I already know where I'm going, and I know you won't be there."

"It's impossible to know where you'll be sorted. Besides, I hear it's a sort of test. I know a lot of spells, but I'm not sure what I'll need to use. There's plenty of-"

She breaks off as several people behind us start screaming. I gape slightly as about twenty pearly white and slightly transparent ghosts stream through the back wall. They glide across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. Two seem to be arguing. One that looks like a fat monk is talking about forgiveness and giving someone a second chance.

"My dear Friar," says another, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost... I say, what are you all doing here?"

The one speaking, seemingly to have just noticed us, is wearing a ruff and tights. I hide a giggle. Man in tights... Still... Ghost... I, like everyone else, stay silent.

"New students," the Fat Friar, says, smiling at us all, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

I glance around as a few nod. Everyone is still silent.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar says excitedly, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," a sharp voice says suddenly, making me jump slightly as I turn to see McGonagall has returned, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
I watch silently as the ghosts float away through the opposite wall one by one.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

I step into line in front of a boy with sandy hair, Hermione in front of me. I grimace as my stomach tightens in fear. I don't want anyone to know me. The adults all do anyway because of my face. Students know the name. Only Slytherin won't care. I'm resigned to that house. I take a shaky breath as we walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I feel my jaw drop slightly, my eyes roaming over everything in awe. The inside is even more brilliant than the outside. It is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that are floating in mid-air over four long tables. The rest of the students are all sitting, watching us as we walk past. The tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall is another long table where adults that must be the different teachers are sitting. I recognize Severus among them.

Professor McGonagall leads us up to the table, where we come to a halt in a line facing the other students and the teachers behind us. Hundreds of faces are staring at us, and it makes me very nervous. I hate people staring at me. They're usually not friendly stares. Among the students, the ghosts are scattered here and there, shining misty silver. I glance down to calm my nerves before looking up when I hear Hermione whispering.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

I glance up at the ceiling... which isn't there. In it's place is velvety black dotted with stars. It's beautiful. I look back down as I hear McGonagall approach. She sets down a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of it, she puts a pointed wizard's hat. I grimace slightly. It's extremely dirty and frayed. I glance around and see everyone staring at it, so I return my eyes to it. For a few seconds, nothing happens. Then, the hat twitches. My eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion as a rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth. Then, to add to my confusion, the hat begins to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_You top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_The cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole house bursts into applause as the hat finishes, and it bows to each of the four tables before becoming still again. If the school wasn't clapping, I would swear I'd imagined the singing hat. I mean, I'm no novice to seeing magic, but a singing hat? Really? That's how we're sorted? By a hat? I snap out of my thoughts as I see McGonagall stepping forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says, looking at the scroll, "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out of the line, puts on the hat, which falls over her eyes, and sits down. Barely a moment later, the Sorting Hat opens it's mouth.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheers and claps as Hannah walks over and sits down at the Hufflepuff table. I smile slightly when I see the Fat Friar waving at her, a merry smile on his face.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan hurries over and sits next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left claps this time. Several Ravenclaws even stand up to shake hands with Terry as he goes over.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left explodes with cheers, and I see a pair of red-headed twins, probably Weasleys, cat-calling. I chuckle slightly.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I look over the clapping students with a slightly lost expression. I don't want to be there. I don't want to end up like my mother. It's inevitable, though, and I know it.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts after a minute.

I've noticed that each person has been different in the length it takes to sort them. Some are immediate, while some are a bit longer.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I see her eyes widen and give her a slight push with a small smile. She runs up to the stool and jams the hat on her head eagerly. I chuckle slightly at her enthusiasm.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hear someone groan and look ar Ron, a bit upset. Rude, much?

"LeStrange, Vanissa!"

I wince as silence fills the hall. I glance around as people step away from me. Harry, though, looks at them questioningly. He doesn't know. Like the muggleborns, he is confused by the reaction.

"LeStrange, Vanissa!" McGonagall calls again, this time impatiently.

I sigh and walk forward, turning to face the students of the hall. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors alike are all watching me with looks varying from nervous to distrust. I catch sight of Hermione and see her give me a smile of encouragement. I return it with a grateful one and glance at the Slytherins, who all look expectant. I shut my eyes, pulling the over my head.

_"Oh, what blood lines you hold,"_ a voice says in my ear,_ "Two dark pasts, I see. I see courage, but nerves. I see your thirst to prove yourself good. There's talent, oh yes, much talent. Ah, a need to be different, to follow a different path."_

_Hurry... please!_ I think, hoping the Hat will just put me in Slytherin already and let it be done.

_"Hurry? A tad bit impatience and a temper to match, as well. Well, then, I suppose..."_

* * *

**And there is it, folks! The end of Chapter 3. I know, I know, sorting not finished. Well, I'm saving that for the next chapter. I'm currently thinking about that. I've come to a bit of a block on how to continue this story, but I assure you, it will be solved! I'm thinking that I'll force myself to focus and get this ready by... Let's say... Saturday? Yeah, that'll work. Saturday, it is, then. Alright, until Saturday, my readers! Oh, and next Saturday, not this Saturday, but the 23, is the Day of the Doctor! SO FRICKIN EXCITED, MAN! Anywho, sorry about that, serious Whovian here. Alright, ****_now_**** I'm done writing in this chapter, lol.**

**~GharrahGirl**


End file.
